


L'affetto di un nipote

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico mezzosangue [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: One shot what if.Radish ha rapito il piccolo Gohan. Una scenetta alternativa di come sarebbe potuta andare tra i due.





	L'affetto di un nipote

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GO-0Ai4F0ns&feature=share. Fiorella Mannoia FT Tiziano Ferro - La paura non esiste.

**L'affetto di un nipote**

 

Radish si sedette davanti al bambino e lo guardò singhiozzare.

“Smettila, i saiyan non piangono!” rimproverò il piccolo.

Gohan gemette più forte, i lacrimoni gli rigavano il viso e a ogni singhiozzò era scosso da tremiti.

Radish sospirò, guardando il piccolo dimenare furiosamente la coda pelosa.

“Sei tutto tuo padre. Anche lui appena nato non faceva altro che frignare” borbottò. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori dietro le spalle, la coda gli stringeva i fianchi.

“Papà è forte!” strillò Gohan a pieni polmoni.

Radish sospirò e si massaggiò la fronte, digrignò i denti.

“Avrei dovuto rinchiuderti dentro la navicella. Tieni e mangia” ringhiò Radish. Gli mise davanti un paio di pere.

Gohan smise di piangere e batté ripetutamente le palpebre, guardando le due pere. Ne prese una e se la strinse al petto, la addentò e la masticò rumorosamente.

“E a quanto pare, la fame saiyan non vi manca. Sei uguale anche a tua nonna” borbottò Radish.

Gohan si leccò le labbra sporche di polpa, un po’ di succo gli colava lungo le labbra e giù per il mento.

“Tu conosci la nonna?” domandò.

Radish si grattò la testa e sbuffò.

“Allora sei tardo, piccolo. Io sono tuo zio” borbottò.

Gohan si sporse e gli prese una ciocca di capelli e la tirò.

Radish digrignò i denti.

< Se gli urlo addosso, ricomincia a frignare e non lo sopporto più. Mi conviene fare buon viso a cattivo gioco > si disse.

“Papà è tuo fratello?” domandò Gohan e la voce gli tremò. Si sfregò la guancia contro la ciocca di capelli, questa gli fece il solletico e il bambino scoppiò a ridere.

“Allora sai ridere. Sei quasi carino quando non piagnucoli” borbottò Radish.

Gohan gli lasciò andare i capelli e tornò a mangiare le pere, ingoiando anche i torsoli.

“Tuo padre è mio fratello minore. Per questo sono venuto a prenderlo. Tu e lui dovete venire con me” spiegò Radish.

“I fratelli non litigano” disse Gohan.

Radish inarcò un sopracciglio e scoppiò a ridere rumorosamente, stringendosi il petto.

“Questo chi te l’ha detto, perfettino? Io e mio fratello Turles ci picchiamo ogni volta che ci vediamo. È il nostro modo per dimostrarci affetto! E anche il principe Vegeta mi massacra di botte, siamo saiyan” spiegò.

Gohan sgranò gli occhi e le iridi nere gli brillarono.

“Ecco  _pecché_ sei cattivo!” trillò.

Radish digrignò i denti e si tappò le orecchie con le mani, piegando in avanti la testa.

“Che vocetta insopportabile” si lamentò.

“ _Nettuno ti dimottra_  come si vuole bene” disse Gohan. Si piegò in avanti e abbracciò Radish, appoggiandogli il viso contro il petto muscoloso.

“Io ti voglio bene, zio” sussurrò, gentilmente.

Radish sgranò gli occhi, avvampando e chinò il capo. Accarezzò la testa del piccolo e sorrise.

“Sei una scimmietta davvero strana, nipotino. Posso sapere come ti chiami, adesso? E non rimetterti a piangere” sussurrò.

“Gohan” disse il bambino, dimenando furiosamente la coda.

“Gohan, non è per niente un nome saiyan, ma tutto sommato mi piace” ammise Radish.

 


End file.
